


Just Keep Playing

by punygod



Series: Life is Like A Melody [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punygod/pseuds/punygod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Connor needs to stop creeping up on Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm sort of incredibly invested in [ musician Oliver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMH5cPoBUzA).

Connor goes to knock on door 303, but his hand pauses just before his knuckles touch wood. He’d gone over to Oliver’s place in a rush, straight after work, only stopping at an Indian takeout restaurant to pick up dinner. He’s hungry, he’s tired, and all he wants is a kiss from Oliver and to curl up on the couch beside him and eat. Except. _Except._

When Connor manages to get a control of his huffing and puffing from taking the stairs two at a time, so it’s not the only sound filling the hallway, he hears the sound coming from Oliver’s apartment. Music, played on piano, Connor thinks. The more he focuses on it, the louder it sounds to his ears, a flawless melody of notes that Connor can almost see hanging in the air. He doesn’t realise he’s stopped breathing in order to hear better, until the music stops in a diminuendo, and he wonders if maybe Oliver’s heard him creeping by the door.

But no, the music starts again, with a faster beat, but with equal beauty that has Connor completely captivated. Wanting to hear more, and wanting to hear _better_ , Connor fetches out a key from his pocket that he’s obtained through a series of events that Oliver didn’t necessarily know about. He would’ve given it to Connor any day now, anyway, is what Connor tells himself as he quickly slips the key into the lock, turns it and slowly pushes the door open.

The music is a lot louder, clearer, now that he’s not listening to it through two inches of wood. It fills up the entire apartment and lifts Connor up like he’s riding a wave of written music. It’s not a piano, he notices, when he sees Oliver sitting on a stool in front of a _keyboard_ in the corner. Conner would probably have noticed a piano in the apartment, no matter how distracted he usually was when he was inside. The keyboard is small, and discrete enough in its corner than it’s no wonder Conner hadn’t seen it before. What he’s more concerned about, is why Oliver had never mentioned he _played_.

It was only recently that Connor had even discovered Oliver could _sing_ , and he’d been exploiting that every chance he got by singing badly enough that Oliver would join in if only to balance out how, frankly, _bad_ Connor’s voice was. It made him wonder what other tricks Oliver had up his sleeve.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Connor drops the keys and the takeout onto the kitchen table, and after toeing off his shoes so they wouldn’t make any noise, he pads over to Oliver who was still lost in playing, fingers flitting across the keyboard in an almost dance, his body swaying slightly in time with the music.

Connor snakes his arms over Oliver’s shoulder, and wraps him up in a gentle hug. Oliver, predictably, freezes at the suddenness of it, his fingers crashing the keys in a low, ugly sound. “ _Connor!_ ” he hisses, trying to twist in his seat to show Connor the frown on his face. “What are you – I was just – How did you even get _in_ here?”

Connor grins, and drops a kiss into Oliver’s hair, soft and poofy without the product he usually wore in it to work. “Shh.. Just keep playing. Please?”

Oliver hesitates, like he’s about to launch into a lecture about breaking and entering to a law student who should know better, but Connor’s arms feel nice around his shoulders, and he’s already so relaxed from how long he’s been playing the keyboard that evening, that he settles back in his seat to face the keyboard, and picks up where left off.

He might’ve played for hours, or it might just have been a couple of minutes. It didn’t matter to them. Connor soon joined him on the stool, leaning his head on Oliver’s shoulder, just as lost in the music as Oliver was. Sometimes, Oliver would hum along with the melody, and Connor could feel the vibrations of it sounding in Oliver’s chest.

The takeout was cold by the time they got to it, and that seemed to be the case _whenever_ Connor brought home dinner, though this time it wasn’t sex they’d gotten distracted with. That came after dinner, when Connor idly mentioned if Oliver’s fingers could play his body like he could the keyboard.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's got a few tricks up his own sleeve. Maybe it's time Oliver crept up on him, right? 
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts/comments you have! And as always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](http://www.buckygunsout.tumblr.com) !


End file.
